Les amants de l'Ecclesia
by Gorgoth
Summary: Orphelins recueillis par un étrange homme d'église, Albus et Shanoa s'étaient jurés d'être l'un pour l'autre le frère et la sœur que le destin leur a refusé. Mais les années passant, le deux jeunes gens se découvrirent plus qu'un amour fraternel. Post-scriptum : la connaissance du fandom est totalement inutile, j'ai fait le nécessaire au fil du texte.


En ce bel après-midi d'automne, comme chaque jour depuis qu'ils avaient été recueillis par le vieux Barlowe, vieil homme au visage ridé et sévère, au nez aquilin et au regard gris perçant qui avait fondé l'organisation religieuse répondant au nom d'Ordre de l'Ecclesia, les deux jeunes gens s'entraînaient au maniement des armes avant l'heure de la prière, avec de grands bâtons faisant office d'épées. Et comme chaque jour depuis qu'ils s'exerçaient sous le regard paternel du vieil homme à la toge ouvragée et riche d'un vert profond mêlé d'or, le jeune homme finit par prendre le dessus sur sa camarade, faisant glisser de sa main d'un habile moulinet le symbole de bois.

« Bravo ! Magnifique les enfants ! Bravo ma petite Shanoa ! Albus, je suis fier de toi ! Tu améliores ta technique de jour en jour ! les félicita leur père d'adoption.

— Merci maître Barlowe, mais je n'ai aucun mérite. Je suis plus grand, plus fort et plus âgé que Shanoa. C'est elle qui se bat avec acharnement et volonté ! Je ne fais qu'appliquer une froide rigueur martiale, rétorqua le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé mûr et aux yeux d'un gris sensiblement bleuté, défendant sa jeune amie comme toujours.

— Je suis aussi fier de vous deux, mes enfants. Vous êtes ma fierté, et celle de l'Ecclesia ! apaisa Barlowe avec un sourire bienveillant adressé à chacun d'eux. Montez vous rafraîchir maintenant, ce sera bientôt l'heure de la prière.

— Bien maître, répondirent de concert Albus et sa jeune sœur d'adoption à l'interminable chevelure d'ébène et aux yeux d'un bleu cristallin. »

Le vieil homme en bure sourit une nouvelle fois, puis prit congé des deux jeunes gens, dont les bas de chanvre teintés de brun clair étaient tout crasseux de la terre encore humide qu'ils avaient soulevé, et dont les chemises de coton immaculées à l'origine avaient épongé toute la sueur. Albus ramassa l'arme factice de la jeune fille dont le joli minois tout en finesse trahissait la nouvelle déception, et lui passa la main sur la joue en découvrant ses dents blanches et parfaitement droites.

« Ne sois pas déçue Shanoa. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tout le mérite de nos combats te revient. Tu as plus de courage, plus de force de caractère que moi et, un jour, tu me battras.

— Tu me dis toujours cela Albus, mais à chaque fois, tu gagnes, répondit-elle la voix plus frustrée que colérique.

— Allons, petite sœur, tu dois savoir être patiente et persévérante. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a toujours de meilleurs résultats que moi en théologie et en étude des exorcismes, lui rappela-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

— C'est uniquement parce que tu es trop fainéant pour ouvrir tes livres Albus ! lui dit-elle sur un ton mi-critique mi-amusé.

— Tu marques un point petite sœur ! Vite ! Allons nous décrasser avant de nous mettre en retard ! Maître Barlowe n'aime pas ça ! rit-il en l'entraînant par la main. »

Les deux jeunes personnes remontèrent le chemin terreux qui menait du puits près duquel ils avaient coutume de s'entraîner aux passes d'armes, à l'orée d'un bois sombre dont ils n'avaient plus franchi la lisière depuis des années, vers le prieuré aux allures d'abbaye qui accueillait l'Ordre de l'Ecclesia, au nord. Et l'édifice religieux était certes remarquable pour une construction isolée. Bâti tout en longueur, orienté tel que la nef qu'il abritait et la tour-cloché qui le dominait étaient au plus proche de l'Est et de l'esprit du Christ, le prieuré avait pour singularité d'être construit dans une architecture gothique aérienne reposant sur une base romane, plus lourde et plus ancienne. De hauts vitraux colorés représentants divers événements dépeints dans la Bible prenaient vie entre les colonnes élancées et les statues aux traits d'une grande finesse, mettant en scène tantôt les anges et les Saints de l'Église, tantôt Lucifer et ses démons, avec un réalisme saisissant. Quant à l'intérieur de cette maison de Dieu, il était à l'image de la richesse de l'Ordre de l'Ecclesia : tapisseries et peintures somptueuses, candélabres raffinés, mobilier luxueux, le tout en totale dévotion envers le Créateur. Une fois de retour sur leur lieu de vie, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres, qui étaient situées dans deux corridors séparés abritant respectivement le quartier des garçons et celui des filles, afin d'y prendre des vêtements propres et plus adéquats, ainsi que du linge de bain, puis se retrouvèrent pour aller ensemble dans les salles de bains.

Les pièces d'eau, dont l'atmosphère un peu sombre était saturée de vapeur, étaient situées dans une petite aile romane de l'abbaye rurale, au delà des chambres des prêtres et des orphelins de tous âges recueillis par Barlowe et l'Ecclesia. Une source chaude naturelle alimentait deux bassins, séparés par des panneaux de bois, taillés dans la pierre grise du roc qui soutenait les fondations de l'édifice, le tout dans une simplicité aussi marquée que l'était au contraire le faste des pièces dévolues au culte de Dieu. Albus et Shanoa se séparèrent, chacun gagnant la zone dédiée aux individus de son sexe, afin de se dévêtir. Rapidement délestés de leurs vêtements sales et puants la transpiration, ils se plongèrent avec délice dans l'eau tiède, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre au niveau des cloisons de séparation, à travers desquelles ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler pendant leurs bains, chose que désapprouvaient les prêtres, mais qu'eux avaient rendu possible en faisant en sorte de toujours s'y rendre seuls. Cependant, cette fois-ci, la jeune fille à la chevelure de jais hésita longuement avant d'entamer la conversation, en proie à des interrogations qui la troublaient profondément, à trois jours de la dernière communion de son ami, qui marquait la fin de sa vie de disciple au sein de l'Ordre de l'Ecclesia.

« Albus ?

— Oui petite sœur ?

— Que feras-tu une fois ta dernière communion accomplie ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix où transparaissait une certaine anxiété.

— Que veux tu dire par là Shanoa ? dit-il en se retournant pour faire face au panneau de bois qui les séparait, intrigué.

— Je veux dire... partiras-tu ? Comme ils le font tous ? précisa la jeune fille aux longs cheveux soyeux, la voix tremblante.

— Je n'y ai pas encore songé, admit le jeune homme.

— Alors, tu pourrais rester ici ? Rester avec moi ? se risqua-t-elle à suggérer.

— Shanoa. Tu seras bientôt une jeune femme en âge de prendre ses propres décisions, et tu me verras bientôt comme un grand frère encombrant.

— Jamais Albus ! Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ? As-tu oublié notre vœu ?

— Ha ha ! Celui que nous avons fait étant gosses, devant cette espèce de stèle étrange ? Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ! Tu nous a fait dégringoler de cette fichue colline pleine de ronces en t'agrippant à mon cou pour m'embrasser, et nous sommes rentrés dans un état plus que pitoyable au prieuré ! Maître Barlowe nous a sermonné pendant plus d'une heure !

— Tu t'en souviens alors ? sourit-elle sans qu'il ne puisse le voir. Tu sais Albus, c'était très important pour moi. C'est aujourd'hui encore le jour le plus beau et le important de ma vie. Plus encore que celui où Maître Barlowe m'a recueillie.

— Petite sœur...

— Maître Barlowe nous offre peut-être un toit, à manger et une éducation, mais ce jour là, Albus, ce jour là, nous sommes devenus une famille. Une famille unie par quelque chose de plus fort que le sang.

— Shanoa. Je... Veux-tu que nous renouvelions notre serment... maintenant ? »

La jeune fille resta interdite, le souffle coupé. Un torrent d'émotions l'envahissait, faisant palpiter son cœur dans sa poitrine, soulever la commissure de ses lèvres fines et délicates, et perler ses yeux envoûtants. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, aussi fort qu'elle avait craint qu'Albus, son grand frère qui avait veillé sur elle tout au long de ces dix années passées dans cet orphelinat religieux, le seul ami et plus encore qui comptait pour elle, ne la quitte après sa dernière communion, qui aurait lieu trois jours plus tard. Elle était si heureuse que lui, son tendre Albus, de sa propre initiative, veuille renouveler et renforcer ce lien qui les unissait au-delà du sang. Elle aurait voulu lui crier sa réponse mais, trop émue, aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche en dehors d'une sorte de petite plainte gémissante, que même le jeune homme pourtant tout proche ne pouvait percevoir.

L'absence de réponse angoissait Albus, et son cœur le martelait trop fort dans l'attente des paroles de Shanoa. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Le trouvait-elle ridicule ? Des tas de questions et leurs réponses fantasmées se bousculaient dans sa tête à mesure que les secondes s'étiolaient pour déjà se transformer en minutes, sans qu'il n'osasse rompre le silence, comme si le son de sa voix énergique eut pu briser son amie d'enfance, lui faire du mal. Soudain, il entendit un mouvement dans l'eau, comme si sa jolie protégée quittait le bain. L'avait-il blessée à ce point ? Pris de panique, il se leva pour aller la rattraper quand une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrure de bois qui séparait le bain du vestiaire. Même masquée par les volutes d'eau, il sut immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait ni de l'un des orphelins, ni de l'un des hommes d'église qui venait se baigner. Élancée, toute en longueurs et en courbes, la forme qui se faisait plus ou moins floue selon le jeu des vapeurs était en tout point emprunte d'une somptueuse féminité. Immobile, subjugué, il regarda cette femme hésiter, puis s'avancer vers lui dans un sublime et lent mouvement de déhanché, hypnotique, avec une démarche dénotant comme une timide indécision.

« Veux-tu que nous renouvelions notre serment, maintenant » ? Cette phrase d'Albus tournait en boucle dans ses pensées, et plus précisément, le mot « maintenant » se réverbérait comme un échos lancinant dans son crâne. Et comme ce fameux soir d'automne, dix ans auparavant, lors de leur promesse sur la stèle, leurs corps étaient dépouillés de tout vêtement en cet instant. Or ce qui, enfants, n'avait guère fait plus que signifier la pureté de leurs intentions, par ce retrait de toutes les barrières qui auraient pu s'interposer entre leurs deux âmes pleines de touchante naïveté, prenait une toute signification en ce jour. Elle ne l'avait plus jamais vu nu depuis lors. Il était alors âgé de dix ans, et elle de six. Aujourd'hui, il était un homme – furieusement attirant de surcroît – et elle, elle était presque une femme, et s'ils avaient pu en certaines circonstances deviner leurs corps ces dernières années, se retrouver l'un près de l'autre, l'un tout contre l'autre, dans la plus parfaite des nudités, sans artifice aucun, ouvrait des perspectives qui allaient bien au delà de ces innocents – et pourtant si sincères – serments enfantins. Aussi lorsque tremblante et en émoi, elle avait quitté son bassin pour rejoindre Albus dans celui normalement réservé aux hommes, et s'était retrouvée au bord de la pièce d'eau où elle devina au travers des vapeurs la silhouette masculine aux proportions athlétiques qui ne pouvait être que celle de son frère d'adoption, elle s'était arrêtée nette, l'esprit assaillit de pensées à ses yeux obscènes et malhonnêtes, pour ne pas dire blasphématoires. Luttant contre ces images impures que sa conscience se plaisait à lui dépeindre, elle se rappela qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, certes frères et sœurs de cœur, mais qu'aucun lien de sang qui aurait rendu leur possible union sacrilège ne les reliait. Rassurée, guidée uniquement par son amour profond – et peut-être quelque peu ambigu – pour Albus, elle se remis à poser un pied devant l'autre, avec une délicate lenteur.

Albus resta sans voix, incapable de piper mot, parvenant tout juste à respirer. Était-il aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point la petite Shanoa s'était mue en la plus belle des femmes de la Création ? Le teint de sa peau lisse et luisante était un subtil mélange de rose pâle et de nacré. Le dessin de ses formes virginales était d'une douceur incroyable pour le regard, presque une caresse, comme si Dieu lui-même avait décidé de sculpter la Beauté en ce corps. Ses yeux – Dieu savait qu'il les avait souvent contemplés pourtant ! – ses yeux bleus avaient capturé la clarté du ciel d'été et l'intensité des tumultueux océans. Sa longue chevelure soyeuse qui trouvait sa fin dans le creux de son fessier était plus sombre et plus pure que la nuit. Ses petites lèvres roses qui s'ouvraient sur de petites dents d'ivoire, lui souriant timidement, et que deux joues aux teintes de feu entouraient, étaient une invitation au baiser dans ce qu'il a de plus chaste et de plus immaculé. Divine. Aucun autre qualificatif ne pouvait mieux décrire celle qu'il appelait sa petite sœur depuis une décennie. Et avec cette vision transcendante de beauté féminine qui s'offrait à lui, Albus saisit subitement la signification réelle de tout un tas de petites choses qu'il avait remarqué sans vraiment y prêter attention par le passé : les regards plein d'envie qui se posaient sur elle lorsqu'ils descendaient en ville, les chuchotements et les messes basses des autres pensionnaires du prieuré lorsqu'ils revenaient ensemble après une absence quelque peu prolongée, les désapprobations des prêtres concernant leur habitude d'aller se baigner seuls ou de veiller tard le soir dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, et tout un tas d'autres choses encore. De tous les hommes qui avaient posé leurs yeux sur elle depuis que son corps d'enfant s'était métamorphosé, et alors même qu'il était celui dont elle était le plus proche, Albus était le dernier à s'être rendu compte de son extraordinaire beauté.

Alors qu'elle pouvait désormais le voir, elle avait cessé de marcher, à moins de deux mètres de celui qui l'avait toujours protégée et aimée comme un grand frère. Était-elle aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point son tendre Albus s'était mu en un véritable mâle beau à se damner ? Sa peau claire perlée d'eau et de sueur mêlées avait un grain fin qui en laissait deviner la douceur tentatrice. La découpe parfaite de ses épaules arrondies et de son torse délicieusement musclé était déjà une raison suffisante en soi pour susciter plus que le plaisir des yeux et faire davantage que seulement entraîner une jeune vierge vers de perverses pensées. Et ses yeux ! Leur couleur presque argenté leur donnait un reflet d'une maturité irrésistible ; un charme envoûtant que seuls peuvent normalement arborer les hommes d'un âge plus accompli, mais un charme qu'elle ne réalisait que présentement. Ses cheveux en bataille, d'un blond tirant sur le châtain, rappelant un peu ces dorures des appétissantes pâtisseries auxquelles ni elle ni lui n'avaient jamais eu droit, faisaient ressortir les traits élégants de son visage en lui donnant la beauté un peu triste de l'automne. Sa voix, chaude et douce, terriblement sensuelle, exerçait un attrait irrépressible pour qui l'oyait ; une pure gourmandise pour l'oreille. Divin. Elle ne pouvait pas trouver d'autre mot pour dépeindre cet Apollon qui était pour elle le plus merveilleux des frères depuis plus de dix ans, et qui dans cette appétissante nudité, la soumettait à la plus délicieuse et la plus embarrassante des tortures. Shanoa comprit alors pourquoi les femmes tournaient la tête dans leur direction lorsqu'ils étaient en ville, pourquoi toutes les autres filles de l'abbaye ne cessaient de lui tourner autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel ouvert, pourquoi ces mêmes filles se montraient distantes et jalouses envers elle à chaque fois qu'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble. Tout cela et plus encore, prit sens en elle : elle était la seule jeune fille a être intime avec Albus, mais aussi la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point il était devenu un bel homme.

L'un en face de l'autre, immobiles, se regardant mutuellement comme s'ils se découvraient pour la toute première fois, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne semblait prêt à rompre le fragile fil de magie qui s'était instauré entre eux deux. Tels Adam et Eve soumis à la tentation du péché charnel, ils luttaient tous deux intérieurement contre des sentiments nouveaux et inavouables, beaux et immoraux à la fois, doux et enflammés dans le même temps. Respirant bruyamment, comme si par leurs souffles tous ces désirs et toutes ces images coupables allaient s'évanouir dans les vapeurs de l'eau, Albus et Shanoa ne pouvaient détourner leurs regards l'un de l'autre, ensorcelés, fascinés. Mais, alors qu'ils commençaient à reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur leurs corps et leurs esprits, des voix raisonnèrent dans le couloir menant aux bains. Ce brusque retour à la réalité, comme une violente décharge qui leur aurait transpercé les chairs, les fit réagir un peu brusquement. La belle à la cascade de cheveux noirs regagna le bain des femmes juste à temps, tandis que l'Adonis s'était rassis, se frictionnant avec un savon aussi âpre que le goût de l'amertume qui naissait dans sa bouche au moment où deux prêtres parmi les plus anciens du prieuré le saluaient, se plongeant à leur tour dans l'eau bienfaisante.

Après la prière, à l'heure du repas, le frère et la sœur aux sangs dissemblables mangèrent sans grand appétit, s'efforçant néanmoins de ne rien laisser paraître, se contentant de terminer leur assiette de haricots et d'œufs, ainsi que leur portion de pain, avant de quitter le réfectoire dans lequel était alors présent tous les frères du prieuré, l'ensemble des orphelins recueillis, ainsi que le maître des lieux : le vieux Barlowe. L'habitude voulue que Shanoa et Albus se rendent ensemble jusqu'à la bifurcation qui marquait la séparation entre les quartiers des hommes, et ceux des femmes, de bien moindre importance. Cependant, ils se séparèrent à cet endroit, chose inhabituelle pour eux qui passaient toujours au moins une heure ensemble avant d'aller se coucher, ce qu'ils firent sans délai ce soir là. Seuls dans les draps propres mais un peu rêches de leurs petits lits, chacun d'eux ne songea qu'à l'autre, à cette âme fraternelle – presque sœur – qui n'aurait plus jamais la même image à ses yeux.

######

C'était le soir, au jour de la dernière communion d'Albus, qui venait de s'achever sans que Shanoa ne se soit montrée. Au dehors, l'orage roulait comme une armée de cymbales, et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel noir à intervalles réguliers. Sur le petit carreau de sa chambre, meublée simplement d'un lit spartiate, d'une petite table en bois et d'une chaise inconfortable, ainsi que d'une bassine pour la toilette et une autre pour les ablutions, Albus pouvait voir la pluie s'écraser sur les carreaux avec une telle violence qu'on aurait dit des centaines de petits doigts essayant de faire voler le verre en éclat. La nature était morne, tout comme le jeune homme, en ce jour pourtant si important pour sa vie future. Alors qu'il contemplait tristement les vêtements rituels qui avaient fait de lui un homme libre de partir à sa guise lors de la cérémonie désormais achevée, à savoir un pantalon de lin noir, une chemise de corps blanche du même tissu, ainsi qu'une veste de cuir clair sans manches décorée de motifs fins et recherchés, quatre petits coups retentirent à sa porte. Quatre petits coups familiers qui n'avaient plus retentis depuis trois jours. Quatre petits coups qui firent bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Shanoa. Il invita sa petite sœur à entrer, et la trouva vêtue d'une robe longue et ample aux tons bleus, ainsi que d'un plastron de cuir sombre et ouvragé qui la couvrait du torse au bas-ventre, mais laissait son dos nu. Son regard était insoutenable, mêlant espoir, regrets et surtout, pire que tout aux yeux d'Albus, un zeste de désir.

« Écoute Albus... je voulais te dire...

— Si c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé aux bains l'autre jour, il n'y a rien à dire Shanoa.

— Si justement. Je n'en peux plus de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, alors que nous nous évitons depuis. Albus, si tu m'aimes ne serait-ce qu'un peu, si tu te dis mon frère, tu nous dois la vérité, dit-elle d'une voix calme mais où l'émotion se faisait sentir.

— Shanoa, ma petite sœur... je... tu sais, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu étais devenue une si jolie jeune fille, et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a... troublé. Oui troublé, l'autre jour.

— Et tu as trouvé cela... mal ?

— Mal ? Par Dieu non ! Pas mal ! Au contraire même... tu étais si... Shanoa... j'ai été aveuglé ! Aveuglé, par ta beauté intérieure... et aveugle. Aveugle à ton corps et à tes charmes... aveugle à ta métamorphose de petite chenille craquante en un splendide et resplendissant papillon. Ce jour là...

— … j'ai ressenti plus qu'un sincère amour fraternel. Plus qu'un profond lien d'amitié. J'ai ressenti une chaleur, un brasier, en moi, que je ne soupçonnais pas. Quelque chose de beau, mais qui est interdit. Dieu, pourquoi faire de si délicats sentiments quelque chose de tabou ? Parce que ce jour là, je t'ai aimé, Albus, mon frère. Aimé comme jamais je ne t'avais aimé avant. Aimé de tout mon corps et de tout mon être. Aimé à damner mon âme pour l'éternité, termina-t-elle dans un souffle d'une terrible sensualité. »

Albus était resté médusé, alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Shanoa avait non seulement exprimé l'exacte pensée qu'il avait eu tant de peine à formuler par des mots, mais elle avait déclaré cela dans la plus exacte continuité de ses propos, comme si elle avait pu lire en lui, alors même qu'elle parlait en son propre nom. Avait-elle ressenti la même chose que lui, en fin de compte ? Cette seule idée faisait se heurter en lui toute une succession de pensées contradictoires s'étiolant du bonheur de savoir ses propres émotions partagées, à la crainte que soulevait la rupture de ce contrat spirituel et céleste qui les liait en tant que frère et que sœur. Le péché de la chair était l'un des vices considérés comme mortels par l'Église, et par extension par l'Ordre de L'Ecclesia, et l'exécuter au sein d'une même fratrie en amplifiait gravement la portée. Cela pouvait les conduire à l'expulsion, ou pis encore, à leur excommunication. Que deviendrait-elle sans le cadre protecteur et rassurant que lui avait offert Barlowe ? Serait-il à même de pouvoir assurer seul sa protection et sa subsistance tout en protégeant sa vertu ? Mais si ce rôle de frère aîné qu'il avait tenu avec la plus grande des dévotions et la plus forte des tendresses pendant toutes ces années semait le doute en lui, la belle aux interminables cheveux d'ébène avait pris sa décision depuis un petit moment déjà. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, alors qu'elle était maintenant assez proche d'Albus pour sentir sa douce haleine réchauffer ses joues d'un souffle caressant. Le jeune homme au regard infini sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué son mouvement, perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'elle s'était avancée vers lui d'une démarche féline, un petit sourire intimidé illuminant son visage aux traits délicats. « Est-ce si mal ? » demanda-t-elle en plongeant l'océan de ses yeux dans ceux de son frère d'adoption. Pour toute réponse, il lui passa une main sur sa joue, et souriant un peu tristement, fit non de la tête. Elle était si belle, et semblait si fragile, elle qui d'habitude arborait un caractère et une énergie si affirmés qui se traduisait par le rictus déterminé de son visage. Il était tellement attendrissant – craquant même – lui ordinairement tellement sûr de lui et posé, tremblant comme une jeune premier et peinant à soutenir les deux saphirs qui le dévisageaient avec de plus en plus d'envie. Lentement, sans cesser de fixer Albus du regard, la jeune fille s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds, approchant peu à peu sa bouche des lèvres de son grand frère, jusqu'à les effleurer, avant d'y déposer un chaste et maladroit baiser.

« Nous ne devrions pas, petite sœur, dit le jeune homme en murmurant.

— Et tu as raison comme toujours, Albus. Nous ne devrions pas, confirma Shanoa avec un sourire un peu plus réservé que précédemment. »

Sur le point de franchir toutes les barrières qui s'étaient imposées jusqu'ici à elle comme des interdits absolus et sacrés, la belle et ténébreuse jeune fille n'était plus si certaine de sa décision, et il était presque trop tard pour reculer. Alors qu'en réponse à sa propre provocation, Shanoa se retrouvait couvertes de baisers sur tout le visage, de son front à ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mais si son corps répondait positivement à ces incitations encore discrètes, qu'accompagnaient des mains attentionnées qui lui frôlaient délicieusement son dos nu, et venaient flirter avec la courbe de ses reins, son esprit se braquait contre l'évidence de ce qui allait suivre. Sa chair tressaillit lorsque les doigts chauds et puissants d'Albus atteignirent pour la première fois ses fesses en se glissant sous les plis de sa robe, mais ce fut sans commune mesure avec le frisson qui la parcourut lorsque son grand frère de cœur fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, entamant une danse langoureuse et impudique qui les entraîna jusqu'au bord de la couche du jeune homme. Alors qu'il lui caressait la croupe au galbe généreux, son autre main commençait déjà à s'attaquer aux lanières de cuir qui retenaient son plastron, premier rempart entre le fougueux jeune homme et sa belle. Prise entre ses croissantes ardeurs de plus en plus incontrôlables et son angoisse grandissante au sujet de tout ce qu'impliquait, moralement mais aussi physiquement, un coït, une union de son corps avec celui qui était devenu son frère lors de ce serment enfantin, Shanoa, tétanisée, se laissa faire comme un pantin de chair et de sang. Sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment réalisé ce qui s'était passé, elle se retrouva défaite de son armure et la poitrine dévoilée, sa robe rabattue le long de ses jambes, qu'elle maintenait instinctivement resserrées sur son intimité.

Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Lorsque sa robe nuit glissa le long de ses hanches, dévoilant une adorable petite poitrine au touché de pêche, Albus demeura immobile quelques instants, ébloui par ces délicates formes chastes qu'il serait le premier à pouvoir effleurer de ses doigts, le premier à pouvoir assaillir de baisers aimants, le premier à sentir ces petits mamelons d'une jolie couleur rosée rouler contre sa peau. Passé ce moment de contemplation, il retira sa main de sa chute de reins pour la ramener sur ce buste virginal, qu'il commença à parcourir avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa jeune sœur d'adoption, sans cesser son ballet linguale indécent qui commençait à arracher quelques petites plaintes aigües et charmantes à sa partenaire. Il poursuivit encore un peu, avant de séparer leurs lèvres collantes de salive, et de descendre lentement, en parsemant son cheminement de baisers et de petits coups de langues électrisants, d'abord sur son visage, puis son cou et ses épaules, avant de finalement gagner les seins de Shanoa, dont les deux sommets avaient pris un peu de volume sous les assauts du jeune homme. Alors, ses mains lui cajolant le visage avec sensualité, il porta sa bouche en cette source où tout homme et toute femme goûte dès sa naissance au premier des nectars de la vie, le lait chaud et généreux de sa mère. D'abord du bout des lèvres, puis avec la langue, il s'appliqua à titiller les petites pointes qui se durcissaient davantage à chaque escarmouche qui y laissait une fine trace humide, à en devenir presque douloureux.

Shanoa, que son frère venait de basculer sur les draps de son lit, ne pouvait plus résister aux instincts concupiscents que son corps avait libéré sous toutes ces sollicitations amoureuses de celui qui était entrain de passer pour elle du statut d'aîné protecteur à celui de premier amant – et premier amour. Sa poitrine se gonflait, s'emplissait d'une douleur exquise, de celles dont on ne veut surtout pas qu'elle cesse. Abandonnée à ces sensations coupables, livrée à ce frère qui n'en était pas un, la gouttelette de sa volonté la plus vertueuse luttait encore contre l'océan de ces plaisirs qui se découvraient à elle. Finalement, mue par ses simples désirs, elle enlaça la tête d'Albus, qui se retrouva emprisonné dans le creux de ses seins, qu'il dévorait avec tant de luxure que d'affection. Les yeux fermées, entièrement ouverte à ces perceptions enivrantes, elle voyait se dessiner avec une netteté saisissante les scènes les plus lascives et les plus obscènes avec plaisir et avec désir, qui ne tardèrent pas à se manifester physiquement par un feu dévorant qui, du creux de son ventre, avait gagné son entrejambes, qu'elle sentait poisseux et avide d'amour. Commençant à se lasser de ces jeux, elle se surprit à repousser la visage d'Albus plus bas, impatiente de porter ces enlacement érotiques au plus près de ce lieu qu'elle sentait être l'origine, primaire et animale, de tout les bouleversements scabreux qui inondaient ses sens. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que son amant se laissait guider sans protester, s'attaquant à son nombril et poursuivant toujours plus en dessous, finissant de faire glisser sa robe jusqu'à terre, dévoilant l'ultime sanctuaire de sa féminité, qu'il resta à admirer quelques instants, avant qu'une imperceptible pression des mains de sa compagne – accompagnée d'un amoureux « s'il-te-plaît » susurrer dans un souffle sensuel – ne l'incite à s'emparer de ce temple jusqu'à ce jour vierge de toute intrusion, et qu'elle lui offrit par la plus indécente des manœuvres, lui ouvrant grand la voie que ses cuisses lui interdisaient jusque là. Il prépara son assaut tel un stratège militaire sur le point d'envahir un castel, caressant de ses mains – désormais moites – les abords de la citadelle sacrée, ce qui transportait d'un plaisir anticipé la belle aux noirs cheveux de soie. Libérant involontairement de légers râles plaintifs et empressés, elle accentuait ses appels, auxquels Albus se plut à lui répondre en la faisant languir, passant ses doigts dans la forêt désordonnée de sa toison intime, frôlant à chaque instant la cathédrale de l'amour et arrachant à chaque passage une petite contraction à la belle.

Le bel Apollon au crin de blé, agenouillé dans l'enceinte des jambes longilignes de sa sirène, se délectait à la faire attendre, se jouant d'elle et trompant en permanence son désir ardent, qu'elle lui communiquait de plus en plus hardiment, fébrile d'excitation. Décidant finalement que ce petit manège avait suffisamment duré, il se saisit de son tendre portail de chair rougi par l'avidité lubrique, dont il écarta les bords pour découvrir le vestibule dissimulant l'accès à sa virginité. Sans hésiter, arrachant un petit cri tant de surprise que de satisfaction à Shanoa, le jeune homme étira sa langue dans cet antre à la saveur douceâtre, et l'y balada aussi loin que le lui permettait son anatomie. Remarquant bientôt le plaisir intense qui secouait de soubresauts incontrôlables sa douce lorsqu'il effleurait du bout de la langue une petite perle rouge sang à la limite supérieure de son intimité, il s'attarda davantage sur cette délicate petite idole, transformant bientôt les râles sourds de sa sœur en gémissements plus sonores qu'elle parvenait de moins en moins à étouffer, le suppliant maintenant de cesser cette merveilleuse mais insoutenable torture. Rapidement, la sublime amoureuse fut saisit d'une violente crise de spasmes au niveau du bassin, qui s'accompagna d'un petit éclat de voix cristallin qu'elle retint quelque peu en se mordant la main, inondant dans le même temps le visage de son amant de son suc clair et odorant. Albus se releva, les yeux emplis d'amour, mais aussi d'une lueur de luxure que sa compagne ne vit pas, la conscience vacillante perdue dans les tortueuses vallées de la jouissance.

Shanoa ne savait plus très bien où elle était, subitement envahie et même submergée par un plaisir qui n'avait rien de commun avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter de plaisant de la vie, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Lorsqu'elle émergea de cette délectable brume, elle vit qu'Albus avait pratiquement terminé de retirer ses propres vêtements, jetés à même le sol sans aucune considération, et la dévorait d'un regard incandescent. Mais ses yeux se portèrent bientôt sur quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant pour cette jeune vierge dont l'excitation commençait déjà à décroître : un monument de la virilité palpitante qui, érigé et droit comme une tour, lui apparaissait comme une sorte de monstre véritablement effrayant. Comment était-il possible qu'en quelques années, ce mignon petit attribut des mâles ait pu devenir aussi énorme et repoussant ? Ce fut le regard empli de peur qu'elle vit son grand frère se retourner vers elle s'approcher, jusqu'à la dominer de toute sa hauteur. La détaillant, n'oubliant pas de s'attarder sur le volume de ses seins et la courbes de ses hanches, ses yeux échouèrent sur son intimité duveteuse, et plus particulièrement sur la béance encore sirupeuse qui s'ouvrait sur un gouffre obstrué mais plein de vicieuses promesses. Sans aucune considération pour les frayeurs – qu'il n'avait en fait pas même remarqué – de sa jeune sœur qui fixait cette chimère suspendue entre ses jambes, si perturbée qu'elle ne pensait pas même à resserrer les cuisses, il s'avança jusqu'au bord de la couche, dardant sa virilité en direction de la fleur encore épanouie qui était allongée sur le lit. Se penchant sur elle, il se hissa jusqu'à ce que leurs bassins coïncident, faisant frotter la créature contre l'antre de Shanoa, pétrifiée. Était-ce donc là son intention ? Introduire cette immonde chose en elle ? Alors que leurs visages se croisaient enfin, elle réussit à articuler son refus.

« Albus... j'ai peur ! Tu me fais peur ! Cet... appendice me fait peur ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Shanoa, dit-il en réalisant subitement la détresse de sa sœur. N'aie pas peur. Tu vas peut-être avoir un peu mal, mais ce n'est pas pour te faire souffrir, au contraire, c'est pour faire de toi une vraie femme, t'ouvrir à la plus belle chose de la vie : l'amour. Parce que, moi aussi, je t'ai aimé, Shanoa, ce jour dernier, et que je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort, dusse-je vendre mon âme à Lucifer en personne et souffrir mille vies de damnation pour t'avoir aimé une seule fois, la rassura-t-il de sa plus belle voix, le regard soudainement empli de tendresse.

— Albus... Je te fais confiance, grand frère, fini-t-elle par céder, succombant à ses yeux pétris d'amour. »

Il commença par l'embrasser de nouveau, caressant sa bouche et sa langue de la sienne, la rassurant davantage, et la faisant renouer avec cette agréable valse à l'en enivrer de passion. Il lui parcourut ensuite tout le corps de ses mains douces et puissantes, excitant délicatement sa peau qu'elle avait beaucoup plus sensible depuis cette première jouissance – dont elle ignorait encore exactement comment nommer cette sensation tellement succulente – qu'il lui avait offert par ses attentions et pour son simple bonheur. Sa respiration haletante se changea bientôt en d'implorantes complaintes qui s'accompagnèrent d'un nouvel épanouissement de sa fleur intime, régulièrement frôlée par de timides attouchements par l'étamine volumineuse et affamée de son frère et amant. Alors que tous deux brûlaient d'un irrésistible feu qui les consumait, fous d'un désir bestial de s'accoupler l'un à l'autre, l'entrée dans le saint des saints se fit presque naturellement, sans qu'aucun des deux partenaires ne se rende vraiment compte de ce choc des bassins qu'ils initièrent en même temps, et avec la même violence incontrôlée. Fusionnant avec elle par cet élan commun, il grimaça en la sentant se contracter fortement sur son attribut, et se cambrer brutalement. Le joli visage de Shanoa se crispa, ses yeux limpides se plissèrent et ses lèvres sensuelles laissèrent s'échapper un gémissement de douleur entre ses dents, alors qu'un filet de sang se répandait de sa secrète déchirure. Albus cessa tout mouvement, posa une main aimante sur la joue de sa sœur, plongeant son regard coupable dans celui de la belle, dont la cuisante douleur intime qui la faisait grimacer représentait pour elle bien plus qu'une simple plaie en son sein. Elle perdait – plus que sa virginité – son innocence, sa pureté, et peut-être aussi son infantile naïveté. Fille devenant femme. Vierge devenant amante. Ange devenant démon. Vertueuse se faisant vicieuse. Sainte se faisant souillée. Mais cette décadence, elle l'avait souhaitée autant que refusée, l'avait appelée autant que repoussée. Et comment pouvait-elle le blâmer pour lui avoir infligé cela ? Comment en vouloir à ce garçon dont yeux imploraient son pardon, dont la moue délicieuse affichait la honte, dont le beau et fin visage aurait sied aux Dieux païens de l'amour et de la beauté ? Mais surtout, comment pouvoir condamner un être qui lui portait un amour si grand ?

« Shanoa... ma petite sœur... tu veux... arrêter là ? lui demanda-t-il avec douceur, comme un enfant quémandant une permission à sa mère.

— Albus... s'il-te-plaît, susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser, lui signifiant par ce geste d'amour de ne surtout rien en faire. »

Alors, avec autant de précaution que si elle avait été de porcelaine ou de cristal, il recommença à se mouvoir en elle, lentement, à l'écoute de la moindre sensation qu'elle lui laisserait percevoir, du moindre mal qu'elle traduisait d'un froncement de sourcils ou d'une crispation exagérée, au plus petit plaisir qu'il devinait par des gémissements et autres discrets encouragements à poursuivre. Explorant ainsi sa belle sur un tapis de luxure et de sang mélangés, Albus se montrait pour elle le plus attentionné et le plus sensible des amants, faisant – presque – fi de son propre désir d'accroître l'intensité de leur union, afin de se concentrer sur les messages charnels que le corps de sa sœur d'adoption lui envoyait. Après les premiers moments de douleur et de craintes, Shanoa se laissa davantage aller à écouter et encourager ces perceptions stimulantes et enivrantes qui réchauffaient sa chair sans pour autant lui faire oublier sa blessure. Elle s'était cambrée, laissant un espace dans le creux de ses reins où Albus glissa une main prévenante, avait replié les jambes, ouvrant un passage plus aisé et plus excitant à son compagnon, et avait basculé sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge et sa poitrine aux baisers ardents et à la langue baladeuse de ce frère qui n'en était plus un. Folle d'une étourdissante et irrépressible montée d'un délice coupable qui luttait en permanence avec cette brûlure de défloration, mais dont l'agréable chaleur s'accentuait à chaque balancement de reins qu'il effectuait, elle eut soudainement envi de plus ; malgré le sang, malgré ces désagréables sensations cuisantes qu'elle ressentait alors qu'il plongeait en elle, tant de corps que d'esprit. Plus fort. Plus vite. Plus violent. Plus puissant. Saisissant les fesses de son chevalier servant avec appétit, elle l'incita vivement à intensifier leurs ébats, qu'il maintenait de délicatesse à grands peines d'ailleurs. Son frère et amoureux ne se fit pas prié, et après un fougueux baiser, d'une sauvagerie sans commune mesure avec ceux qu'il lui avait donnée jusqu'à cet instant, il enchaîna par un mouvement d'une ampleur nouvelle, se frayant un passage jusqu'au tréfonds du temple des temples, arrachant un cri de stupéfaction, d'extase et de douleur mêlées à l'ondulante sirène qui trônait sur sa couche, ne s'attendant pas à tant de répondant, dont elle n'avait ressenti que le premier avant-goût.

Se retenant à grands peines, pareil à un dément emprisonné de ses liens de contention et à qui on présenterait l'objet de son obsession dans le seul but de le rendre plus fou encore, Albus se mit à la marteler de sa flamberge d'un rythme lent et régulier, comme le forgeron battant sans relâche le fer sur son enclume, glissant en elle comme du métal sur de la glace. Son corps, secoué de spasmes à chaque assaut, n'était plus que sensations de plaisir et de souffrance étrangement mélangées. Sa poitrine était légèrement ballotée à chacune de leurs rencontres. Ses fesses roulaient à chaque coup d'escrime qui la transperçait. Elle n'était que halètements de joie et crispations endolories, pourtant elle en voulait encore plus, quand bien même. Lui soufflait comme un taureau, suait comme un porc mais, surtout, possédait sa jeune et tendre chair comme le Diable. Dans un lyrisme dissonant, leurs râles s'élevaient pour résonner contre la pierre des murs de la chambre, qui paraissait trop petite pour pouvoir contenir de tels amours. Après un petit moment, ou les âmes et les corps se fondirent en un tourbillon d'extase amoureuse, culminants sur des sommets d'une obscène plaisance, les limites furent atteintes, se traduisant d'abord par le premier bref mais véritable cri de Shanoa, strident et saccadé, et de légers soubresauts qui lui secouèrent un peu le poitrail, la faisant onduler comme la surface de la mer alors que l'agréable chaleur de la satisfaction physique déferlait au travers de tout son corps, avant qu'Albus ne cède à son tour à ce gouffre de vice étourdissant, honorant de sa graine le secret jardin de sa dulcinée, comblée d'amour tant charnel que spirituel. Ils restèrent ainsi fusionnés, s'écoutant mutuellement respirer, échangeant leurs sueurs, se réchauffant des restes de leurs ardeurs, ressentant simplement l'autre vivre, unis par ce liens éphémère qui perdait maintenant de sa consistance, et qui s'effilocherait bientôt en un simple fil de souillure odorante.

######

Cette nuit, ils avaient embrassé l'amour et s'étaient découverts pour la première fois, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus avant. Cette nuit, il se jurèrent sans un regret qu'ils avaient fait la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse des erreurs de leur existence. Cette nuit, ils se promirent l'un à l'autre une amoureuse et fidèle abstinence, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille aux longs cheveux de soie noire ait accompli son ultime communion et soit prête à marier, à l'aube de son vingtième anniversaire. Cette nuit, ils n'imaginaient pas que la mort les séparerait, dans la haute tour du pinacle de Castlevania, le château chaotique de Dracula, le roi des vampires, le jour même où leur union charnelle obtiendrait le pardon et l'approbation sacrée des cieux, pour la gloire desquels ils livreraient bataille.

Une mort violente. Une mort cruelle. Une mort maudite. Une mort dont Shanoa, dame de fer aveuglée et dépouillée de ses souvenirs par ce maître qui l'avait recueillie au sein de l'Ecclesia alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, serait le bras involontaire, plongeant sa lame dans le cœur et le sang de ce frère qui l'aimait tant, et dont Albus serait la victime consentante, dont l'âme serait par lui-même sacrifiée au Malin et à jamais damnée aux yeux du Seigneur, pour le seul salut de sa jeune sœur, n'emportant avec lui, dans la fournaise des Enfers, qu'un ultime sourire baigné de larme. Une mort qui serrerait le cœur de la jeune femme jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

« Shanoa. S'il-te-plaît, sourit pour moi ».


End file.
